megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yama
Yama (ヤマ, Yama) is a recurring demon in the series. His name is not to be confused with the Yama race of demons. History Yama belongs to an early stratum of Vedic mythology. In Vedic tradition Yama was considered to have been the first mortal who died and espied the way to the celestial abodes, and in virtue of precedence he became the ruler of the departed. Yama's name can be interpreted to mean "twin", and in some myths he is paired with a twin sister Yamī. His influence has also spread into Buddhism where he is known as Yanluo Wang in China and Enma-O in Japan. He is the God of Death and ruler of Diyu (the underworld) and is often portaryed with a red scowling face and wearning a Chinese judge's uniform. He judges all those who enter the underworld and dertermines if what their punishments they are to serve in hell before they are reincarnated. He is also the master of Horse-Face and Ox-Head. Note: There are more than one who rule over the Chinese Underworld, there are 10 gods (or Kings, to be more precise) who ruled over 10 halls of the Chinese Underworld. The Shin Megami's potryal of Yama seems to be more influenced with the Chinese portrayal than the Vedic one based on his appearance and the fact that the Chaos Hero refers to him as Lord Enma. In Tibet, he is recognised as a Dharmapala and one of the eight main Dharmapalas, alongside Mahakala, Yamantaka, Hayagriva, Vaisravana, Palden Lhamo, Tshangspa Dkarpo, and Begste. According to one legend, a holy man who had been meditating for almost 50 years had been disturbed by theives who stole a bull and proceeded to decapitate it. After the theives realised the man had seen what they had been doing, they decided to kill him, and when they did, the man turned into Yama (known in Tibet as Shinje) in a near enlightened fury, and then killed the two theives. He then rampaged and threatened to kill everyone in Tibet until Yamantaka defeated him. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenma Clan/Boss on the Law and Neutral paths *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Hierophant Arcana'' *''Persona 2: Tsumi To Batsu'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hierophant Arcana *Devil Survivor: Deity Race/Boss *Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers '' 3DS: Fury Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Ruling over Ikebukuro, Yama bestows the law of the Gaians on those that enter his territory. He judges the protagonist's actions of controlling demons on a trial and is up to the player to decide if he will accept Yama's request of aiding the Chaos forces on the destruction of the Cathedral of the Messians, and thus be absolved of any charges, or reject his offer and thus being thrown in jail, where he will eventually be freed by the Chaos Hero and will end up having to fight Yama. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Yama is the first Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and can be fused by using the special item, Enma Notebook, during fusions resulting in the Hierophant Arcana. The Enma Notebook can be obtained from the Judgement 1999 Casino at the Mikage Sun Mall shortly after the start of the game. Yama easily surpasses Aizen Myouou as it ranks up, despite having a lower level and upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, yields a Para Stone. ''Devil Survivor'' Yama is fought when it is summoned by Keisuke Takagi. Yama is one of the demons that is initially summoned without a COMP because of Keisuke's desire to punish the wicked. If you choose to save Keisuke near the end of Day 4, you will be able to fuse Yama. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Survivor'' Summonable Demon 4th Day, Ikebukuro Keisuke summons Yama after he intervenes. Defeating either him or Yama will cause both to retreat from the battle. 5th Day, Shiba Park Keisuke once again summons Yama to punish cops abusing their COMPs. The goal here is to defeat Yama to get Keisuke to realize the error of his ways. If the player chooses to forgive Keisuke, Midori will leave the party and Keisuke will join. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery 536 Yama.jpg|Yama concept artwork Yama Persona 2.png|Yama as he appears in Persona 2: Tsumi To Batsu Yama.png|Yama as seen in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Image:YAMA.png|Yama as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_50_17540.png|Yama as he appears in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Deity Race Category:Tenma Race Category:Hierophant Arcana Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Tibetan Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 2: Tsumi To Batsu Personas